Thinking
by Kanoko
Summary: There were times that I simply feel like dying. Times when maybe I want to avoid all unnecessary arguments or times when I end up in the hospital. HayatexCarim It's really subtle though.


Disclaimer: I wish I owned MSLN but I don't.

* * *

There were times that I simply feel like dying. Times when maybe I want to avoid all unnecessary arguments or times when I end up in the hospital. Why do I end up in the hospital you ask? Well, I'm Yagami Hayate after all. Even with my ranking, I still like to take part of a mission with my subordinates. So happens that this particular mission I took part in were a bit different than what we expected. Just a little bit really.

Anyway, back to why I simply feel like dying right now. Yes, I'm in the hospital right now. Lying there on the hospital bed, staring at the white ceiling and it's getting kind of boring but what can I say? Well… I have no say in this situation. I am the one lying on the bed at this moment with bandages on my arms and legs and one around my head. There were a few patches on my face for those cuts that I had insisted that I didn't need but Shamal firmly countered me back and said that they must be on.

I sighed for the umpteenth time today. I turned my head to the sides to find… Well, the door on one side and the window on the other. What did I expect anyway? Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan are probably doing all that paperwork for the recent incident and the others were most likely on the field doing all the cleanup due to lack of available people to help at all. Now I wonder about the Saint Church. They must be attending to a lot of injured soldiers also… This hospital that I'm in sure did.

Sighing again, I wonder if the leaves on the trees outside had fallen yet. It sure feels like it. Stupid incident… Stupid criminals, making me like this and to think that my magical ranking is higher than Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan's too.

…

Okay staying like this is making me annoyed at something that I shouldn't be annoyed at. Argh! I wish I can move without the pain! Someone help me! I want something, anything to do instead of lying on this bed!

As if someone out there heard my plea, the door knob turned and revealed… A certain blonde haired friend of mine… No it's not Fate-chan.

"Hey, Carim!" I tried to lift my arm and probably lifted it too much as the pain shot through my arm and made me wince.

"The doctor told me you aren't supposed to move unless you want your wounds to reopen, Hayate-chan." Ah, the sisterly scolding again. Oh how I wish it was more than that.

"Well, you know me. I can't quite keep still when I've been here for the past few days wondering what's going on outside and yet I can't find anything out."

"Is that so? For your information, everything is under control. That wreckage is being cleaned up and everyone the bureau can get their hands on is still locating and rescuing people trapped under the debris."

After that there was a silence. I wasn't sure what else to say even though I was complaining just a little while ago that I was bored out of my mind, besides this silence is rather a bit uncomfortable. Carim is staring at me with an unreadable look and it makes me wonder what she's staring at me for. Then just when I was about to ask her the question, she spoke again.

"I heard that you almost went crazy out there. Did something happen?"

I tensed and didn't know how to answer her. I could easily tell a lie but what would that do? She can read me like a book for some reason. By the way, what was the reason that I always went berserk on the criminals again? Oh right… They knew of my past and poked at it. They poked at how the first Reinforce sacrificed herself for my sake yet I was weak? Why did it bother me that much anyway? They were mere criminals… Well not really, they were one of those belka magic users that mysteriously appeared one day and started causing havoc. I went after them for months and finally caught them just a few days ago.

"It's… Nothing big… Just something they said that bothered me." I finally decided on a lie.

"I see. How is Rein?" Odd that she didn't probe further but I was relieved at that.

"She's… resting." If it wasn't for her, I would have died. She took most of the damage inflicted on me after all.

Silence once again. That same tense silence, making it somewhat hard to speak but this time, I spoke first.

"Hey Carim, am I really that weak still? Do you think that it's worth the first Reinforce's sacrifice for someone like me?" I wasn't really thinking when I said that but I briefly saw a pained look on your face but it quickly turned into worry.

"So that's what they said. Hayate-chan please don't let that talk bother you. Remember that the first Rein gave her life to you and it made you what you are today. You're strong and independent and yet you let that talk get to you. What happened to the Yagami Hayate that I know?"

"Y-Yeah… Maybe you're right… Maybe I was just thinking too much. Thanks Carim." I smiled at her and though it was still painful, I pushed myself up on the bed to sit up on the bed and pecked her on her cheeks lightly.

I was pretty sure a blush was on my face so I lowered myself down and hid under the covers. Before Carim left to go back to her duties I was pretty sure I heard a soft 'You're welcome' and that alone made me smile as I drifted off to sleep. Maybe all that sighing got to me and made me tired but I was able to get a dreamless sleep that rest of the day.

* * *

Booo! Yes I know it sucks but it was a sudden idea that popped into my head. Okay just a quick update, I totally have no idea where my story When She Falls is going toward and I cannot get any ideas for it even after writing and scrapping the attempted second chapter so I've decided to take that one off and well… This story would be the replacement. Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews for Notice and also this story! Hopefully someone will review.


End file.
